1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved servo-release mechanism for an automatic firearm, such mechanism including an operating train of elements including means positively locking such train in its off-position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is desirable in automatic weapons to provide for full surface engagement of corresponding parts in the servo-release mechanism in the trigger breech block region to provide for the safe locking of the breech in its off-position wherein the firing of the weapon is interrupted. The large acceleration forces which are generated during the firing of the gun can damage the edges of the confronting controllable parts of the mechanism and render them useless when no full surface engagement of such parts is provided. This can result in considerable interference with the firing of the weapon. For example, it may not be then possible to provide single shot firing of the weapon. Further, bursts of fire can not be reliably terminated with an arbitrarily introduced signal for fire interruption. In extreme cases, this can result in the unintentional complete emptying of the ammunition supply of the weapon, as well as creating a condition involving considerable danger.
The problem of full surface engagement of corresponding parts in the train of a servo-release mechanism for an automatic firearm is mentioned in German patent DE-OS No. 2323 352, which discloses a trigger mechanism for automatic weapons. The same problem appears in connection with the servo-trigger according to German patent application P27 42 241.9, which corresponds to the co-assigned U.S. patent application of Munn, Ser. No. 943,643, filed Sept. 19, 1978 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,059.